Hide and Seek (sort of)
by CandiChains
Summary: Varian makes a bet with Tony Stark that she can hide from SHIELD and the Avengers for as long as she wants. Stark thinks otherwise. Clint arrives and decides it would be a good idea to involve the rest of the team. Stuff happens. (I suck at summaries)
1. Chapter 1 : The Bet and The Game

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the marvel characters, only my OC(s)**

Update! This story is non-canon for Varian, I've changed up her abilities and stuff!

Okay,just to clear a few things up and explain a bit about my character. Basically there are 3 things you need to know:

1) 1) She has multiple personality disorder. Her 3 personalities are called Varian/Vari- (thoughts), Dee- (**thoughts**) and Myra/My- (_thoughts_). this means i will refer to her as plural.

2) 2)Their 'power' is the skinzone. It's basically a dimensional pocket that surrounds her body. When an item is placed in the skinzone, it will appear as a tattoo wherever she puts it (e.g if she put a knife along her forearm and let it go into the skinzone, she would have the knife tattooed on her forearm) She can take stuff in and out as she pleases.

3) 3) When talking, they all refer to themselves as plural e.g "don't touch us". However actions independent of the other personalities is singular e.g 'I touched our forehead' "I've decided we don't want to." (I've done my best so sorry if there are inconsistencies)

I APOLOGISE IN ADVANCE FOR THE INDUBITABLE OCC-NESS OF ALL OF THE MARVEL CHARACTERS

This is set about 2 months after the Avengers movie

* * *

***Vari

\- Stark tower: 12:00(pm)ish -

"You gotta be kidding us!" I exclaimed "the only reason you '_caught_' us was because we let you**. You tools couldn't find us in an empty room if we didn't want you to" **Dee interjected.

_(Shut up Dee.) _(DEE. Not. Helping.)

Stark looked up from his tablet with a skeptical look on his face "Err, yeah, I'm calling bullshit on that one. "

Dee bristled "**You wanna bet prick? **(DEE!) **We'll hide for one hour. If you actually manage to find- **SHUT UP!" God. Dee was not going to dig me into this hole. Not today.

We jumped as a hand landed on our shoulder. "You okay there Vari?" I spun to face Clint. We hadn't seen him come in. Shit. (**Fucking spies**)

I grimaced and jerked backwards, dislodging his hand from our shoulder "yep, all good." (**Liar.**)

"Actually, Varian here was just challenging me to a game of hide and seek" Stark stood up.

"No, we weren't."

"Oh, so you couldn't hide from SHIELD then."

"We never said that. But-"

"Then lets do it!' Stark clapped his hands together. "You hide for an hour and we'll try to find you! It'll be fun!"

"It's not really hiding though. It's more like blending in. Being unnoticeable"

Stark cocked an eyebrow, "you have green hair."

"Wow, really? We hadn't noticed." I replied, sarcasm dripping from every word.

Clint glanced over at me "that could actually be quite fun. If we got the others involved and have half of us 'hiding' and everyone else 'seeking'. Team building and all that."

I groaned "Fiiine. (**Fuck yeah!**) (I'm going to regret this aren't I…) We'll do it. But we need to get stuff from our apartment, and we'll need at least 10 minutes to get ready. **And this a bet right Stark? What's the stakes?" **Dee suddenly took over. (nope, bad idea stop there, backtrack) But Dee wasn't listening.

"**You don't have a problem with that, do you? I mean you're awful confident you'll win."**

'Yeah, I'm fine with that. Loser has to make dinner."

"**Ha! Pathetic. Loser has to make a three course dinner."**

"Fine. But they have to make it wearing Spangles apron." We shuddered; Steve's apron was one of those 'funny' muscleman topped monstrosities. We wouldn't be seen dead in it. Ever. (Why does Captain bloody America have a ridiculous apron you ask? Well SOMEBODY – Stark – thought it would be funny until Steve actually decided to keep it. Ugh.)(_it could always be worse)(_could it though?)

But Dee was on a roll "**Deal, but if you lose I get to paint any one of your suits pink AND you have to use it for at least a month."**

**"**Only if you dye your hair pink for a month if you lose!"

"**FINE. But only- **okay I'm just going to stop this bloody pissing contest right there." I quickly interjected "We'll play the goddamn game. Alright?"

"The bet still stands though." Stated Stark

"Fine." I snapped, glowering at him.

"Excellent" He beamed suddenly. "JARVIS please tell the others to congregate in the living room in an hour."

"Right away sir." Jarvis replied smoothly.

"An hour? Why not now?" I queried, confused.

"Because," quipped Stark snidely. "You still need to get your 'stuff' from your apartment"

I sighed. "Our bike's in the garage right?" Stark nodded and I laboriously shuffled over to the door. At least we got to go home to get our stuff.

oOo

-Stark tower : 1:00(pm)ish

The journey to and from our apartment was uneventful and we were all in considerably better spirits by the time we got back to the tower. We ran into the living room just in time and all eyes turned to us. Everyone sans Thor was lounging on the sofas, clearly waiting for us. "Oh good you didn't chicken out on me after all!" grinned Tony. I stuck out our tongue at him and turned to the rest of the room.

"So, Clint, Stark and I came up with a plan. Well, it's more of a game really…" I paused. "It's basically hide and seek. But more like disguise and seek." Nat looked distinctly unimpressed. "Just wait a minute and let me explain. ** Rude.** (Dee, this is your fault in the first place. I swear to god.) Sorry, basically we told Stark that you wouldn't be able to find us if we didn't want you to." Natasha raised an eyebrow and Bruce shifted forward an inch, interested.

"We'll split into groups and have one half hiding and the other half disguising!" Clint exclaimed.

(_you should really make some rules) "_Oh yeah, rules!" (thanks My) Everyone turned to face us. "Rules. Boundaries are, errrm.."

"Three mile radius around the tower?" Steve offered. (_There is a park three point 5 miles away from stark towers, a mall two point three miles away and…) _My continued reeling off places.(hmm that could be useful)

I shrugged "Make it four and could work with that. Any objections?" Everyone shook their heads. "Time limit should probably be about 2 hours. That'll give you time to realize how futile your search is" I smirked evilly.

"Yeah, yeah, we'll find you." Drawled Stark, "now, teams?"

"Who wants to seek, and who want's to disguise? We're obviously hiding and Stark is seeking."

Steve stood up "I guess I'll be better at seeking so…"

"That's the spirit!" I looked round " Nat, you're hiding with us. No, this is not an option." I supplied before she had the opportunity to argue. "Clint would probably do best seeking cause eagle eyes and all that. Meaning that Bruce, you're with us."

Bruce gave a nervous cough "I think I might sit this one out. You know avoiding stress and all."

I glared "nonsense I'll give you a hand and, trust me, you'll be fine." He gave me an uncertain glance. I held a hand over our heart, "We promise a stress-free environment."

"If you're sure." I nodded and eventually he shrugged.

"Okay then. I'm in." He sighed holding his hands up resignedly.

"Excellent. Now just to be clear. We can hide anywhere that's public and free. No going into people's houses or clubs or whatever. No underground and once you get found, you help seek unless you know where the other person is. Any questions?"

"Can I use JARVIS?" asked Stark. (**like that'll help**)

"Yeah JARVIS, security cameras and other technologies are fair play. Just no tracking devices. And you can't track our phone. We wouldn't take it with us if we were really running. 'Kay?

"I can do that" Stark replied

"JARVIS make sure he doesn't cheat" Nat interjected

"Of course Agent Romanoff." JARVIS' cool voice replied with a hint of amusement.

"Rude" muttered Stark. I elected to ignore him, much to Dee's outrage.

"Bruce, Nat, you're with us. Give us-" I glanced at our watch, 1 o'clock, "one hour" and then you come and find us."

"An hour?" quipped Stark, "I thought you only needed ten minutes?"

"It's not me who needs to get ready." I smirked.

* * *

This is my first attempt at anything like this aka writing a story, let alone a fan-fiction. I basically wanted to see how my character would react to being a part of the Avengers! Please review; criticism is always welcome as long as it is constructive.


	2. Chapter 2 : Old friends and New Plans

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the marvel characters, only my OC(s)**

* * *

-Stark towers : 1:30(pm) -

Half an hour later, having taken out most of our weapons bar a lock pick and a pocket knife (which remained on the sole of my shoe as always), we stood in front of a disgruntled looking punk (complete with fake piercings, spiked hair and fake tattoos) and a bemused old(-ish) man (complete with corduroy trousers, washed out jacket and slight pillow induced paunch)- Nat and Bruce respectively.

"Right." I rubbed our hands together in excitement **(this is gonna be AWESOME)** "now you look the part, we just need to have the part. Lets go into town!"

"Back up a second!" Exclaimed Bruce. "How the hell did you even manage this? I look like I'm sixty and Natasha looks like, well I'm not even sure how that is Natasha! And I was there! And how are you going to hide? You haven't even changed clothes." He finished his tirade slightly out of breath, and even he seemed surprised at how much he had said. I don't think we had ever heard him say more than a sentence that wasn't in some technical mumbo jumbo that only he, Myra and Stark seemed to understand.

"I won't take much sorting" I smirked swinging our bag over our shoulder. "Now lets go and get you sorted."

(**the time has come :D we're so gonna own Stark!) **(*sigh* this isn't about beating Stark any more, lets just have fun kay?) (_but beating him will be really satisfying though) _(yeah, it will, won't it…)

Once we were in the elevator on the way down to the garage, I turned to the others. Then paused, "JARVIS?"

"Yes Miss Seneca?"

"Please could you keep all the footage from my rooms, the hallways, elevator and any other security cameras we have passed in the last three quarters of an hour secure and where Stark can't find them until we have all been found." I asked carefully, unsure of what the AI's response would be.

"Of course Miss Seneca."

Thank god. I slumped slightly, "well that's a relief" I smiled.

Turning to the others I proceeded to explain the plan. "Okay guys, I just need to make a few calls. Got it?"

They both nodded resigned. They seemed to understand that basically we were good at this and following along would probably work. (**hell yes we are**)

Dee pulled out our phone and beamed at them, "**This won't take long."**

First up was Bruce's cover. Kato's pop would definitely be free this afternoon and wouldn't be opposed to hanging out in a cafe for a couple hours. He wouldn't ask too many questions either.

The phone rang ."Hello?"

"**Leo! How you doin man?"**

**"**Ah! Vari! How you doing kid?"

"**We're good, we're good. Sorry to bother you but could you do us a favor?"**

"Course I can, anything for you. just name it!"

"**Awesome! Alright, this might sound a bit weird but could you come to town, like now?"**

"Sure sweetie, where are you?'

"**We're gonna be at the Coffee Cup in 5 minutes. How quick can you be?"**

"For you, 2 minutes."

"**Leo, you are my saving grace. Seriously we owe you one."**

**"**See you soon"

"**Bai!**"

*Click*

She hung up. "That was easy." Said Nat raising an eyebrow.

"**Yeah well, long time friend, so shut up." **Retorted Dee. (shutupshutupshutUP, the less they know about us, the better)

A sudden ding and a smooth "you have reached the garage" from JARVIS interrupted Dee before she could say anything more.

We exited the elevator in silence and we briskly walked towards the exit.

Once we were through the doors I broke the silence. "Anyhow, with that sorted, we should be fine." I screwed our eyes shut pinching the bridge of my nose. "now Nat, you are a spy, and Bruce, well, no offense but you've been running all your life."

"none taken." He smiled sadly.

"So this shouldn't be too hard for either of you but remember. You. Are. Civilians. You don't check everything as you walk around. Look at that guy over there." I indicated a guy walking past. "head down, oblivious to the world. But you, as wary people, are different, I can tell that already because you" I said nodding at Bruce, "have glanced over your shoulder twice in the short amount of time we have been outside. And you, Natasha, have been gliding around like a bloody ghost. Sure it's the best way to move, but you're trying to go for subtle here."

We stopped at the bus stop. "Right, this shouldn't be too long, we have," I glanced at our watch "twenty five minutes."

oOo

\- In town, The Coffee Cup : 1:40 -

We arrived at a quaint little café with a small seating area outside a couple of minutes later. I was glad to see Leo, sitting outside, a mug of coffee already clasped in his hands. Dee suddenly took over and ran over to him, pulling him into a hug "**Leeeooo, how are you dude? You look good! It's been way too long"**

"I'm fine sweetie, now what did you want?"

We glanced over to Nat and Bruce. From the looks on their faces, they had not expected Leo to be a middle-aged man, or well, normal for that matter.

"**This," **Dee gestured to Bruce, "**is Ed, **(thank god she still has some sense left) (**Rude) my only request is that you basically sit outside this café for a couple hours with him. It's sort of for a game we're playing, he might explain it some later." **

I glanced over to Bruce, who was looking thoroughly bemused by this point and made a shooing motion "well go and get a coffee then!" He shrugged and complied, coming out seconds later with coffee cup in hand.

I guided him over to the chair on the table where Leo was sitting – fortunately in the corner by the window. I grabbed the newspaper we had picked up on the way and handed it to him with a pen. "You should be good to go. Just be chill and relax, see you in a couple hours. All good?"

He nodded and smiled, "not quite what I was expecting, but okay."

I turned to Leo and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Thanks again, you're a life saver. Just one thing," I paused. "Rule one, but, see you later.

Leo raised his eyebrows but nodded his assent. "See you sweetie, have fun!"

I waved and walked away while grabbing Nat. "**Always do!**"

"what's rule one?" she asked as we walked away.

I gave her a sidelong glance "They don't pry, and we won't lie when we're ready to tell them."

Nat seemed impressed. "And they follow that?"

"They do for the most part and so do we. We learned the hard way not to lie to them, and they learned the hard way not to make us answer questions we don't want to answer."

Nat nodded slowly, "You have a good group of friends."

"We know."

* * *

Thanks for reading this far . If you enjoyed, please review. If you didn't please review and tell me where I can improve! Thanks 3


	3. Chapter 3 : Watching and Waiting

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the marvel characters, only my OC(s)**

* * *

-In town, town square : 1:45-

Minutes later, we arrived at the edge of the square. I scanned the crowd looking for a familiar face. Score! As we had guessed Eli, Levi and the rest of her crew were hanging around the edge of the fountain. I nudged Nat, indicating the group. "What do you want to be called?"

"Suddenly my disguise makes so much more sense." She said with a poker face. 'Also, I get to chose my name?"

"Yep, aren't you lucky?"

"I'll go with Maria." She decided.

I stared at her aghast. "But that's a terrible name! You're not meant to be some office worker lady! **You're meant to be a fucking punk! **(yes, thank you for that Dee. Very helpful.) What I meant to say is that you should call yourself something cooler… how about Mari? That's close enough."

Nat nodded, "That should be fine"

"**Get the stick out your arse and just try to have fun, or at least pretend to. You never know, you might even enjoy yourself." **Dee added. I rolled our eyes

Nat chuckled "Let's get this over with." She started forwards.

I placed a hand on her arm, stopping her. "These guys are like us. They won't ask questions cause they don't want to answer them. They don't need a rule one." Natasha nodded again with a slight frown.

We walked over to Eli, who grinned and elbowed her brother. He glanced over and a mischievous grin spread over his face. This was going to be interesting.

As we reached them, they all gathered round us "Woo! Fresh meat!" joked Ari the stupid grin still plastered on his face.

Eli and I fist bumped and I hi-fived Barra, rolling our eyes at Ari. "Guys this," I said gesturing at Nat "is Mari. She's gonna chill with you guys for a couple of hours if that's okay."

"Sounds good to me." Ari replied instantly. I face palmed.

"ANYway."I continued, "Guys; Mari. Mari this is Eli and her brother Ari." I gestured to the pair "The white hair one is Barra, the giant blond one is Finn and the little guy's called Hash -don't ask long story – and Eli will introduce everyone else. Just stick with her and you'll be all good!"

I glanced at our watch. Only ten minutes left. Perfect. "Send me pics if anything interesting happens." I nodded to Nat. "Gotta dash. See you guys! Oh and Ari, don't cause TOO much trouble, pretty please." I fluttered my eyelashes before winking with a grin and running off, my bag bumping at my hip.

**(Wooooo finally! Lets get this party started!) **(_Let's do this! The nearest toilets should be two minutes down the road over there) (_Excellent. Lets have some fun. How about it?)

I wandered over to the public toilets and stepped inside. Stepping into a cubicle I flipped the lid down and sat on the seat. I carefully pulled the bright green hat we had stored in the skinzone on top of our head out and shook out our hair, now it's natural black hue and reached into our bag. What to be first? Indie cafe girl? Cliquey mall haunter? Uninspiring commuter? The possibilities were endless. I grinned widely and let Dee and Myra choose.

oOo

-Somewhere in town : Just before 3:00(pm) -

Just under an hour later we got a text from Stark with a picture of a slightly defeated looking Bruce and a triumphant looking Stark. 'one down, two to go!' (**hmm not bad…**)

I smiled, unsurprised - our disguise had been good but Bruce was a twitchy person, still, it had taken less time than we had thought to find him. I quickly texted back.

'Impressive, but you'll have to do much better than that to find Nat and us. Better hurry up! tick tock, time is running out :P'

I smiled and hit send. Just the right amount of impressed and mockery. I guessed that Nat would probably be found when they finally realized minions were a perfectly acceptable way of looking for people. I mean she was good but still…

I sighed and scrolled through the pictures on our phone. Having spent the last twenty minutes actively stalking each of the Avengers and surreptitiously taking photos, we had quite a few. Sure it had meant that we had cycled through several different disguises but it would be great blackmail material in the future. We were way too good at this. (**Hell yes we are)**

oOo

\- Somewhere in town : 4:00(pm) -

Finally the two-hour mark. Natasha has just been found. Minions were sent out half and hour ago and they were still nowhere near finding us.

I quickly texted Stark

'Beep Beep Beep! Time's up! But because we're just soooo generous, we'll make you an offer. You get 1 more hour and still win if you find us :P and we get to pick the film this evening. Deal?'

Our phone buzzed almost instantly

'done. (I haven't lost yet, I swear to god I will find you !)'

'Hah good luck with that! XD' (**he'll never manage**)

Only minutes later our phone buzzed again but this time it was Nat 'good luck. Tony called in Fury.'

Laughing I texted back 'How the hell did he manage to persuade FURY of all people to help?'

'He told him that it was manhunt practice and it's a good opportunity for SHIELD to up their game.'

I chuckled and slipped our phone back into our pocket. Excellent, the real game started now.

As expected only seconds later Stark texted, I could just imagine him crowing victoriously as he sent the message 'HA you're so done now – Fury is hunting your ass too now! Prepare for the full weight of SHIELD to crush you!'

"Yeah… Good luck with that XD'

* * *

I'm impressed if you managed to get this far (-_-;) Thank you so much if you have though 3 Please review! .

Nearly done :P only one chapter left!


	4. Chapter 4 : Endgames and Lost Bets

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the marvel characters, only my OC(s)**

* * *

-Somewhere in town : 4:30 -

Half an hour later, I stood up from the park bench we had been sitting on, running our hand through our now blonde hair. Making a random excuse I hurried off from the people I had been hanging with for the past ten minutes.

This was final showdown time, minions had been swarming around town for the past half hour and were obviously getting nowhere. **Time to mix things up!**

I strolled over towards the mall and slipped into the toilets. Once inside, I quickly pulled the hat out of the skinzone and carefully placed our usual green one back on. I pulled our normal clothes out of our bag and quickly changed into them – Black jeggings and a loose fitting dark red top.

Strolling back outside I let Dee take over (Take us up) I felt the grin spread over our face and she sprinted at the wall, pulling us up and quickly ascending all the way up to the roof of the mall. The adrenaline coursed through our veins and filled us with nervous energy.

"**COME AND GET US STARK"** Dee screamed once we were on top of the building. Quickly dropping down off the roof and onto the top floor of the mall, giggling madly.

Sprinting over to an empty looing clothes shop, I quickly hid in the corner behind a rack of dresses pulling on a light skin coloured morph suit, allowing the clothes underneath and the suit itself sink into the skinzone. I glanced down at our hands. It would never get any less strange seeing our beautiful dark olive-brown skin turned pasty white.

I quickly pulled on a mousey brown hat and allowed it to dye our hair a very plain shade of mousey brown. Almost done.

I reached into our bag once more and pulled out a black suit (appropriated from a SHIELD personnel), a pair of sunglasses (also courtesy of SHIELD), an earpiece (guess where from) and a hair tie.

I hastily slipped into the suit and tied our hair back, letting a piece fall just enough to cover our undercut. Popping the earpiece into our ear and placing the sunglasses on, I stood up and straightened out our suit.

Time to have some fun.

oOo

***(3rd per)

\- Stark tower : 5:00(pm) -

"How the hell," seethed Fury. "have we not found her yet?"

He glared round at the group in front of him. Stalking up and down in front of the television. "We are SHIELD. We have over on hundred people searching for her _and_ even though she waved herself in our bloody faces, she _still_ manages to slip through her fingers!" the tirade continued for several minutes.

The avengers before him shuffled nervously. Suddenly there was a tentative knock on the door, which opened to show a nervous looking mousey haired agent. "e-e-excuse me sir." She stammered. "B-but we have news on the manhunt."

Fury spun to face her "Well?"

"Sh-she left an note, sir." The agent fumbled with the folder she was holding before passing it over to Fury.

Fury scanned it and turned to Stark, passing it over with a glare "What the hell is this meant to mean?"

Stark took it and read it out "Ha. Stark, you LOSE. - X"

Clint guffawed and even Natasha smirked. "Well you see sir, Stark made a bet that we would be able to find Varian. And she bet that we couldn't. I guess she was right." Clint grinned.

Fury turned to Stark with a thunderous expression, but before anyone could say anything a snort of amusement came from the doorway. Everyone turned to see the agent that had brought the note attempting to stifle her amusement. Fury's fury snapped round to the agent "is there something you find funny, agent?" he asked with deadly calm.

"no - its – just – I.." she collapsed into giggles.

Steve stood up. "what is it?"

"**you guys are just so fucking terrible at this!"** she gasped before being reduced to giggling again.

"holy shit," gasped Bruce

"no way!" said Natasha in disbelief.

"What the _hell_ is going on here?" growled Fury.

Bruce glanced at Natasha wide eyed, "is that..?"

Natasha nodded "I think so"

Clint suddenly jumped up "oh my god, is that Vari!?"

The agent on the floor burst into a new round of laughter as she tried to sit up, nodding manically.

*** (Vari)

I stood up, still shaking with laughter and pulled the brown hat from our skinzone, shaking my, now green, hair out.

"Just give me a minute." I said, breathing deeply attempting to calm myself down. Helpful for me but I could still hear Dee and My giggling in the background. I attempted to shut them out. (Shut uuup guys! I'm trying to concentrate!)

I quickly let all the layers of clothes we were wearing (bar the green hat) pull out of the skin zone. I quickly stripped off the suit and morph suit, revealing our normal clothes and natural skin tone underneath.

I glanced up to look at the people around us and gave a wide smile "hi guys!"

They all stared at us in shock. Nat was the first to pull herself out of her reverie. "Okay, that was pretty amazing."

"**I know it was."** Dee crowed and stuck out our tongue at Stark (great you just have to recover from your laughing fit _now_) "**I guess that makes US the winner meaning." **She pointed at Stark "**You LOSE!**"

Stark held up his hands in resignedly. "okay, okay whatever! But more to the point, how the hell did you manage to do that?"

I shrugged "well you know about our whole skinzone thing right? Wearing a morph suit basically tattoos our entire skin a different colour."

Everyone looked suitably impressed.

She sauntered over to a sofa and planted us firmly between, a now no longer disguised, Bruce and Nat. "**Soooooo**…" she glanced at the two of them "**have fun?"**

Bruce nodded "Surprisingly pleasant. Leo is good company." Dee grinned and did a mini fist pump.

"**Aaaand**…" she turned to face Nat

"It was... interesting…" she supplied.

Dee suddenly looked slightly sheepish "**Ari didn't try to flirt with you did he?" **Nat didn't have to say anything, she just smirked. Dee buried our face in our hands "**Oh my god, he is sooo fucking embarrassing." **She said with a muffled groan.

"It's fine." Nat smirked "it was actually kind of funny."

"**As long as he didn't make TOO much of an ass of himself."** Dee beamed at her.

Jumping up I clapped our hands and turned to Stark. "I win so today Stark is making dinner!"

Stark slumped slightly.

"Buuuut as we're in a good mood we'll give you a hand. Although you're still going to have to wear the apron. And JARVIS?"

"Yes Miss. Seneca?"

"Remind us tomorrow we have some painting to do." I grinned evilly. There was no way any of us was going to let Stark off on that one, though I might be nice and only paint a little.

We got up and stretched "Tonight we declare to be a partial Ridley Scott action marathon! Starting with 'Gladiator'!"

Stark seemed slightly cheered by that prospect. While Nat and Clint sat there with a slightly confused look. I gasped "Oh my god. You guys have never watched gladiator?" Nat shook her head. "Well you are in for a treat tonight!" I beamed.

oOo

It's fascinating. I have genuinely never seen anyone so incapable of cooking. Stark is good at experiments, however is a recipe **(pun alert)** for absolute chaos when it comes to cooking. Who knew pasta was flammable while still in boiling water?

* * *

It's over, that's it folks! Thanks for reading, and as always, please review! 3

btw, my friend did actually manage to burn pasta before. Exactly how you get a foot tall flame from boiling water, I'll never know XD


End file.
